1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seats and more particularly pertains to a new swiveling vehicle seat for permitting swiveling a front vehicle seat into a rearward facing position in spaced relationship to a vehicle air bag to permit safe placement of a child seat in the swiveled front seat of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,529; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,135; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,706; U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,973; U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,809; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,188.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new swiveling vehicle seat. The inventive device includes a vehicle seat adapted for placement in the front passenger area of a vehicle. The seat has a back support portion pivotally coupled to a bottom portion. The bottom portion is coupled to a swiveling base fixed to the vehicle. The swiveling base is designed to permit adjustment of the vehicle seat between forward and rearward facing positions to permit safe placement of a child safety harness device in the seat when the seat is facing rearward.
In these respects, the swiveling vehicle seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for permitting swiveling a front vehicle seat into a rearward facing position in spaced relationship to a vehicle air bag to permit safe placement of a child seat in the swiveled front seat of the vehicle.